Elves and Humans
by Mave Marie
Summary: This story has been discontinued. ElvesxHumans pretty much self explanatory but it will take a while to catch on :D
1. Chapter 1

Walking down that old path through the woods we found a little quaint town that I guess was what we were looking for; something out of the way, where our parents would never find us; me and Kyle. We were supposed to be married a few nights ago but we decided to run instead. We couldn't stand all the attention, the pushing to unite our families through us. If it had come about in another way then I guess I wouldn't have minded becoming his bride, he's truly an amazing person though he has a few quirks; he was my only real friend growing up but now that I look back on it my father arranged it as such. Every thought for the past sixteen years of my life has been placed into my brain by him in some form or another. The only things that I think were of my own control was that since I was little I have always refused to wear pink; it's a nasty color for pretty little princesses with glimmering gowns and golden hair. Disgusting. I used to throw rocks at ducks, that was another thing my father never planned on me doing, or perhaps when I spent the night on the roof one day after being punished for mispronouncing one of those god awful phrases he used to have me repeat over and over about proper manners. He didn't like me much that night. And of course the running away which is in his mind right now is some scandal I suppose.

I sighed visualizing his scowl at this very moment; the way he'd turn away as if everything I do disappoints him. Kyle turned to me as if to speak but he didn't, he just kept scrubbing the floor as if it was spewing green slime that would kill someone instantly if they touched it. He was wearing these stupid rubber gloves that went up to his elbows but they kept falling down, and he was kneeling down on some bluish rags so his knees wouldn't touch the ground while harassing the old wood. His slick red brows knotted together in discontent as he rubbed harder and harder. I had to suppress a giggle because of what a clown he looked there on the floor. That was something that he and I never seemed to be on the same page with, I personally like the feel of this old house, rustic and warm but he can't stand all the dust or whatever.

We were really lucky we found it to be honest, Mana's father had given us a proposal to use the farm and in turn he would give us the house for free. What was his name again? I think it started with an M or perhaps a G maybe. My mind felt so foggy at the moment and I just could not think. I gave up on the name quickly and continued my train of thought. Tomorrow I would make the rounds around town to meet the villagers; apparently everyone's just waiting to see us. I wonder what they'll be like, in such a peaceful area they must all be very laid back I thought at first but that must not be the case. Just look at how toned Mana's father was for example, frankly he scared me to death when I first heard him roar over the hill. Kyle and I were resting under the cherry blossom trees after running all day and the night before. It was nice to be sitting watching them fall in the breeze, a true calm overtook me just then and I knew I didn't want to leave the area. Apparently Kyle felt the same because he had no objections to staying even though we had only been on the move for a few days. I had my back to a tree looking at the swaying shadows of the morning sun and breathing the crisp spring air. I was tempted to eat some of the last food we brought with us but as I reached for my pack I heard the din muffled only by the space between it and us. My hand stopped midair as I cocked my head to try to make out the language. It seemed to be ranting to one's self but there were questions in the speech so there must have been a quieter party present. Kyle was standing now on the bench opposite me peering over the hill towards the noise. I had all but dismissed the rumbling and returned to my quest for food when a clear segment sailed towards us. It was something about running away and marriage. We both started, grabbing our packs prepared to run because we were sure it was one of daddies' men out to find us.

As it turned out, it was just an overly protective (and very intimidating) father and daughter having an argument over her rights to dating or something. It seemed slightly off because she appeared the same age as us. When they saw us the man stopped mid stride putting a protective arm around her and Mana smiled quite sweetly as if we had noticed nothing. It was kind of nice to see a bond between father and daughter like that, something I never had nor wanted with mine. We talked small talk about why we were there how the weather was and such. We told a few false truths at first about the running away part, this man didn't seem like he would be on our side of the matter based off of the scene we just witnessed. So in his eyes we are friends just old enough to leave home and we decided to make a new life in a small town; nothing scandalous about that right? After a few minutes he asked us if we had a place to stay and of course we said no and we ended up on the farm. It's quite old and hasn't been kept after for years but it's cozy and has a magnificent view of the town.

My eyes felt heavy and I turned on my back to stare at the wooden beams on the celling. Kyle had just dusted out the webs a few hours ago apparently when I aired out the laundry that I am currently laying on. This bed is very warm and plush to be honest, we had a bit of bickering to do over who got which bed but in the end I won the bigger one. Right now I was laying in the smaller one as the boy made sure his room was clean, but as time went on the rhythmic sound of the brush started to lull me to sleep. My legs felt just so heavy and I kept yawning, it was as though he was trying to put me to sleep. I lay like that for some time as he worked around the area occasionally moving the lantern so he could see better in the dim space. At some point I think he went downstairs but I'm not that sure, I was just so relaxed. I wonder if he would mind me commandeering his bed for the night, the other bed is just so far away… Beside he wanted the other one right? After a few moments of disputing what I should do I came to the conclusion that he could move me if he really wanted to but for the time being I was going to give into sleep. I buried my face in the pillow and yawned once more smelling the sunlight.

A few minutes later I felt a fabric brush my skin and then a light weight of a quilt across my body. My body heat quickly filled the material and I sighed happily. I felt a hand tuck a stray strand of hair behind my exposed ear and then the faint redness behind my eyelids faded. I guess I won then, I scarcely thought, too drained to bring a smile to my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the blinding sun glaring right at me through the overly, too translucent curtains. The sun and I are rarely on speaking terms, when I say sleep she says wake, when I say warm she hides behind the clouds leaving a breeze in her wake. She does everything in her power to annoy me though I know why not.

My head felt clear and my eyes awake for the first time in ages. Amazed by how perfect I felt I actually sat up and turned to walk around the room. I suddenly felt dizzy and decided to lie down for a few more minutes. A slight pounding sensation coursed around my cranium making sure to target the space behind my eyes. In the meantime I went over my dream from just a few short minutes ago without much luck. There were too many pieces missing to make heads or tails of it all. All I can clearly say was there was a boy with short almost shaven hair had done, something to make me want to plant flowers. There was something else about a cave and that I should somehow go to it but I never reached my destination. The cave, was the cave my destination, or perhaps somewhere else?

"What do you reason great inferno of the sky?" I asked her most reluctantly, "Do you think me off to pay such heed to such a troublesome thought? To take a quest from a mere child in hopes to uncover what I thought was lost?" Oh yes that was it! "Thank you dear Freesia, you bloom thoughts just as bright as the flower I call you by, and that was the name of the flower as well I do suppose." I sat up astonished by the sudden clarity of the dream. "The beggar boy no more than six had me on a quest looking for such a blooming red flower, a Freesia which signifies… what exactly? If I am to gather some meaning from this vision then I must find the meaning of this wondrous blossom should I not?"

I rushed out of bed neglecting the pain in my side; this is a farm so it must have a book or two about plants. The cool wooden floor felt nice after the stuffy entrapment of the bed. I was so focused on dashing to the bookshelves I nearly tripped over my snoring companion asleep on the floor. I knelt down by him to study more carefully. He had an old squire bottle in his hand and the blue ragged towel half over his lower body. Something black was smugged against his slightly hooked nose and I wonder if it had been soot at some time. I glanced over at the fire to see it completely out but still blackened. So he didn't clean it out last night, I'm quite surprised about that; the rest of the place seems spotless. I turn my attention back to my fallen comrade.

He seems somewhat cold and I wonder if I could get him over to a bed. I look across the room and wonder how hard it would be to haul him over. "Besides," I stated aloud "he seems pretty comfy there as it is, ain't that right sleepy head." No response. I ran upstairs to grab a pillow and the quilt he put on me last night. That was really considerate of him huh? I paused while hopping down the steps with a wide smile on my face. So far todays been absolutely amazing… Had a pretty interesting dream, talked to myself some and came to a realization that made me smile. Next step is scouring the shelves.

To my disbelief after hours of searching I could not find a single manuscript on the flower I was searching for. I suppose a trip into town was necessary now. Besides I had promised that I would meet my peers today, I had been postponing it for the thought of leaving alone somewhat frightened me. I changed into this light blue and white blouse that was really long enough to be a dress so I wore it as such. It was spring after all and it seemed to match my unnatural cherry mood. I threw on some shorts underneath and hopped out the door overdoing the cherry school girl act. I trotted down the dirt path straight ahead hoping to stumble into a library that I was almost certain to not be in this small town. The first citizen I met up with almost immediately for she was running straight towards me. For fear if being run over I lunged to the side so that the child could pass but instead she stopped and turned.

"Hi miss," She greeted with a smile, "you must be the new person huh?" She leaned forward with her hands behind her, chin raised so I could see her bright blue eyes pleading me to speak. And trust me I would most certainly have answered if I wasn't so awestruck by her hair. What a light cherry pink it matched the blossoms falling around her. I was mesmerized by the way the wind caught it with the petals behind her. It took a moment for me to respond.

"Hello young lady," I ventured cautiously as if I was going to break this trance I had fallen under, "Yes, I am she of whom you speak." Her lips parted thus as she showed me a set of white teeth minus one. She giggled a bit unsure of where to go with the conversation. "I must say your hair is adorable," I paused, "how did you get it that way?"

This really got her smiling; she threw her hands out to the side as if she were trying to take flight as she spoke rapidly. "Me and Roy got it done at Julia's Spa, its right over there!" She pointed eagerly to the building I was facing; "If you like mine you should see his, its greeeen" her eyes widened even more as she exaggerated on the last syllable, she grabbed my arm and somewhat dragged me towards the spa. "You will come see right? Won't you?" I could tell she wasn't going to except a no so I just smiled and listened to the girl talk a mile a minute. "Oh and by the way my names Cammy, I'm the only girl in the village, like not old girl, you know what I mean? It's only me and Roy but sometimes sister plays with us, and so does Julia and Mana, but not really all that often. You walk slowwwwww; what's your favorite color?" Cammy's question took me by surprise because she actually stopped for me to answer.

"I like the color orange," I quickly blurted out hoping to content the child. To my amazement we walked straight past the entrance of the spa and continued walking across a bridge.

"Like orange popsicle sticks? Those are so nummmyy!" I haven't been around a child in a long time, I wonder briefly if I used to talk in this mannerism. She led me to a door and ran in ahead of me finally releasing her grasp. "HI TANYA!" she shouted across the room "WHERES ROY?" though I think she knew the answer before it was said because she ran up the stairway.

I shifted on my feet slightly seeing all the sharp swords and such around me. I've never been around so many sharp objects in my life and to be honest it frightened me. I walked towards the woman I assumed was Tanya. "Hello, my name is Morgan, I'm the new farmer." I said with my winning smile daddy drilled into the muscles in my face, though I can't say it was really a bad thing.

"Oh my yes do _you _have a keen eye, I see the way you scan the swords, you must be very interested. I could show you some if you'd like, oh don't be silly of course you do!" She laughed a real hardy laugh as she led me around a box of something to reveal lances and spears. I eased away unsure of what to say, she didn't even introduce herself and now she's probably going to throw some weapon in my unsteady hands. What am I going to- I was cut off mid thought.

"Don't be stupid," A rough voice came from behind me that sent chills down my back. It sounded so familiar it scared me for a moment; I turned to see a tall man with snow white choppy hair glaring at me. Wait, what did I do? "Just look at her," Oh it just hit me. "She's scared half to death of you right now Tanya." Oh god I know him.

"What do you mean Jake?" Jake?

"I mean you shouldn't be shoving a weapon in every wayward human that comes to the store." That voice?

"But she was looking at the merchandise!" what does that even mean?

"Mooorrgan this is Roy!" came the pink haired girl.

"Sure she was, kinda hard not to when there's only your weapons hanging on the walls and floors and stands and even the ceiling."

"Hi uhh I'm Roy, nice to meet you? Mooommmm your being loud again!"

"Do you want your mom punishing you for talking back to her like last time?"

"Roy, stay out of this! Jake you don't have any place to tell me what to say to a customer!"

"She's not a customer though; I brought her to see Roy!"

"She the dumb human just wants to play with the kid,"

"And what makes you think a fine strong built woman wants to play with my son?"

"His Hair!"

"Cam that makes no sense at all,"

Oh god what going on. If there were a wall that wouldn't stab me, my back would be pressed against it right now. The door slammed causing everything in the room to sway. He left. Why did he go?


	3. Chapter 3

**_I doubt anyone really reads this yet, or cares, but I'm sorry for taking so long, talking in Morgan's 'voice' really hurts my head, and I seem to only get work done when I pull an all-nighter,but anyways, sorry and please comment :3_**

* * *

><p>I lie next to the clear running water. The sound has been attempting to lull me to sleep along with the warmth of mighty fire behind the treetops. The Sun's rays just cannot fix my problem. I try effortlessly to fall into a swift darkness beneath my eyelids. Kyle was somewhere out at town, a dreaded place I am reluctant to return to. With all the squawking peasants and irregular hair colored children. But the astonishing fact of the matter is that this phenomenon among the children does not stay with the children. In fact, the majority of this town is filled with vibrant dyed hair. Even my own at this point; Cam sought after my curls from the second I left the arms shop and now I lay here drenched in orange flames.<p>

I roll on my side to see the entrance of the field. The grassy ground prickles my face so I must reposition myself. I sit in time to see Mana walking towards me. I raise my hand above my head to show welcoming, and then stumble to elevate myself. The girl rushed to my side in an unpleasant jerking movement it made my head throb reminding me why I left the house earlier

"Pardon me Miss Mana, could I enquire the location of a floret manuscript? I must find the information I seek, to rest my curiosity." She smiled in a pleasant manor which made up for the movement.

"Yes, Ray, the doctor's apprentice should know, would you like me to take you there?"

"Oh no Miss, my gratitude is given but no escort is needed." She peered rather oddly my way but I continued seamlessly. When I reached the gate I paused uneasy of what lay ahead. Should I try the other exit, in hopes to avoid the children?

"Keep going straight, then take a right." I heard from behind me. What business did she have on my farm now as it be? Perhaps business in accounting previous possessions. I walked forward as she said, but paused before making the turn. If I were to run into a child… then what? Just proceed. I turned as it be, with no tiding of individuals ahead or behind me. Soon I stumbled into the clinic and quickly approached the inkling that I had no recollection of who Ray was. I was met by the pink haired nurse who immediately offered her services. Even before an introduction she has her mind set on work, how callous. I explained my misfortune in as swift a manor as I could and she handed me a stack of books within minutes and _then_ introduced herself. Sitting in a spare chair beside the stairway, I opened the first book.

I skimmed the literature to find Freesia and swiftly found two words: Innocence, Friendship. If I recall my dream this means the boy in the cave was looking for innocent friendship? Or perhaps that's what I was looking for. Am? Am I looking for friendship presently? A bell rang from the door ahead of me. I glanced up to see an infuriated appearance just in time for the door so slam shut. Silver eyes shot past mine, "Natalie, Tayna sliced her hand open." He turned without saying more and departed towards the exit. As the door was swung open anew I heard another two words spit under his breath. My shoulders fell.

"Stupid Human"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll try my best to work on this one more, cause I have it all planned out in my head, like a movie, and it's good. I'm just lazy and yeah :3<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

If you are reading this then most likely you have been notified of a new chapter to one of my stories. If this is the case then I am sorry to disappoint you but this is not a new chapter.

I realize it has been quite some time since I have written, but I haven't had a reason to write.

I have decided to post this in hopes that **YOU** will comment and review to give me some god damn reason to write. It's very annoying to have people favorite your stories and be alerted to such without any feedback. Give me some feedback and I promise I will find time to start writing again, so until then…

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE YOU ALL<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so sorry this took WAY too long, but I doubt I'll update much without encouragement. -pout- hint i decided to start with he Kyle things... heh heh**

* * *

><p>The events of the days just passed had unsettled me, but I fear of another occurrence arising. Just as I had reached the homestead, I saw a girl rushing off the property; her fiery hair flowing in her wake. I had questioned Kyle about her appearance later, but he merely disregarded what I said and started supper. I've seen her around the town a few times before, though to no fault of my own, I have not the chance to speak with her. It may be the presence of her that bothers me; such a witch shouldn't be trespassing on my property.<p>

As the morning sun raised her luminous head, I crept down the steps in hopes of not awaking Kyle. I set the kettle to boil and eased towards a southern window. Each day now dragged by, without the constant etiquette training, or world studies, my life just dragged on. With my only obligation being to work in the fields, I often find myself watching the scenery, and reading antique novels left in the house. I've been far too timid to venture past our property; I only have a handful of times.

I sigh as I hear the kettle whistling and turn to set the tea. I slowly walked past the newly secured table that Kyle reconstructed a few days prior to that morn. As I pass, I noticed a small notelet written in pink ink. I paused for a moment to ponder its origins, for this writing was not Kyle's script. I resisted the urge to examine, for it is not the woman's role to do such things. But to my dismay, the notion that it was from that witch, would not release its grasp on my mind. I bargained with myself; if Kyle was not up, by the time I had finished making my tea, then I would read the letter. I nodded approval at my negotiation.

I dashed to the counter to snatch my teacup and turned to the cabinet to search for the leaves. The three clear containers were whisked from their resting place, and in the time it took to poor the water, the combination of grasses were resting within the cup. I steadily paced towards the vintage chair before the table, and sat, tucking my dress beneath my legs. For reasons unknown, my breath had picked up and my hands were trembling. Just as I placed my hand upon the notelet, my ears perceived the faint footsteps of my friend from above. I was defeated by my own incompetence. Surly I could have fulfilled my quest in a quicker manor. I sighed and rested the warm wooden cup against my forehead and waited for the man to descend from the stairwell. There was a knock on the door.

I stood to answer, but in a flash, the redhead had reached the handle and cracked the door, so that I could not see past him. I edged closer, intrigued by his abnormal actions but he opened the entrance so that I could see a grey haired man in eyeglasses.

"Morning Kyle," he turned to me, "and good morning miss, Morgan was it?" I nodded as he rested his thumbs in his higher coat pockets. "I just wanted to tell the two of you about today's activities." Kyle grunted and turned to leave. What had him like this?

"Thank you Mayor Byron, I was in the middle of my preparation for the festival as you knocked. Will you please come in for some tea while you speak with Morgan?" Kyle's voice was still as mannerly as possible, though his brows were betraying his façade. He gripped the note and shoved it into his pocket.

"Oh no, I have a busy schedule," the mayor bellowed, "I will only be a moment." I turned back towards the mayor and smiled, while tilting my head to the side. Mayor Byron continued. "It has come to my attention, that the two of you are unfamiliar with our town's festivals. Today is the Flower Festival." He glanced around me towards Kyle and gave him an unsettling smile. "Where you spend the day with a special someone, and watch the cherry blossoms fall."

After his explanation, he winked and left. This man's news disturbed me; Kyle had a date? I assume that was what the note was, that damn witch. I snarled under my breath at this and crossed my arms, putting my weight on my left hip. I waited for him to turn to see how angered I was, but like all men, he didn't. I coughed and he shifted his attention to me.

"What?" his question was curt and anger filled.

"So," I paused and looked away, "why didn't you tell me you had a date?" I rolled my head back towards him. He didn't answer for a moment.

"Why do you care?" He spun towards the staircase and stamped each step as he went up. I dashed to the railing and called for him.

"Why keep a secret?" My voice betrayed my anger by cracking on the first word. I waited for an answer that never came. I slid to the floor, why was my greatest friend betraying me? I felt like crying, but kept from it. Far after the feeling passed, there was another knock on the door. I stayed motionless; it was _her_ after all. Kyle made his way down once more and nearly tripped over my still figure. He jumped past me and reached for the door.

I assumed he would just continue, but he paused. I heard his steps come closer, he was going to chastise. But then i realized he knelt down instead. He was making the woman wait, the opposite of what a gentleman should be doing. This was very unlike him. He tentatively rested his hand on my back and waited.

"I'm sorry, you should go with someone." My breath was hitched and I didn't dare say anything. He stood and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So here's what you need to do to get more!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. End

Hello all, I'm here with some troubling news, I'm afraid.

Due to a long series of misfortune, I regret to inform you that I have abandoned this story.

In case anyone reading this is wondering, my poor computer died- nothing but the blue screen of death can be accessed, the screen itself is broke, all memory/files GONE… yeah. Well without my files, I have lost the true plot line, or any planning which I already had done. Not to mention I am dealing with a lot of weird illnesses, and odd side effects (from the plethora of meds my quack doc insists on me taking) such as memory loss, unbelievable fatigue, the inability to form a coherent thought, and sever vertigo, not to mention the side effects of my side effects which include frequent panic attacks, an inability to socialize and this annoying head and arm twitch when I am put under any form of stress… So.. yeah…

I am very sorry.


End file.
